It's Not That Simple
by kiviloves
Summary: SEQUEL TO SIMPLE AS THAT everyone may have thought that Jack and Kim have gone through the worst already, but boy were they wrong! Sure Jack and Kim still love each other, but their love will be tested when they attend two different schools on opposite sides of the country. Will the couple be able to bear the separation?
1. Deal?

**Hey guys! Here is the long awaited sequel to Simple As That, I was debating whether this should be a different story or a sequel, but it seemed like it would be better as a sequel. I hope you all enjoy! I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**It's Not That Simple**

**3 years later **

**Kim's POV**

I stood at the pier, thinking about the past 3 years. I remembered breaking up with Jack for two months, the dance, Riley (that jerk!), Donna Tobin's useless attempts to break me and Jack up, and all the ups and downs Jack and I have gone through. Like any other relationship, there were bound to be problems: jealousy, insecurity, and petty bickering. Although we had all these problems, Jack and I have always made up and have been happy no matter how crazy, stressful, and wonderful these last 3 years have been. However, this was my last summer with Jack. When August ends, he's going to be on the other side of the country studying at Florida State, while I'm studying here in Cali at USC. I didn't realize that tears had begun to fall from my eyes. Just the thought of Jack being so far away made me sad, no matter the mood I was in. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and watched the waves crash onto the shore. Suddenly, I felt two strong arms wrap around my tiny waist. I automatically knew who it was by his scent, mint with a hint of salt water since he is always at the beach.

"Hi beautiful," he whispered into my ear as he hugged me. A small smile crept its way onto my lips as I turned around to look into the chocolate brown eyes of my perfect boyfriend Jack Anderson.

"Hello to you, too," I said before kissing him. He smiled at me as he pulled back. I turned back around and leaned to his chest. He laid his head on my shoulder so that his cheek rested on mine. I rested my hands on top of his and closed my eyes. I sighed as I leaned onto him. I wanted to freeze time and stay like this forever.

"What are you thinking about, babe," Jack asked hugging me tighter.

"I want everything to stop so we can stay like this forever."

"You were thinking about the end of the month, weren't you?" I tear escaped my eye as I nodded.

"It's just I'm going to miss you so freaking much! How am I supposed to last an entire year without seeing you?" More tears began to fall. There was no way I could stop them, but Jack could. He turned me around so I could look at him. He wiped the tears away with his thumb and wrapped his arm around me again.

"I'm going to miss you, too, but let's not worry about it. We still have 3 weeks before I have to leave. Besides, I'm going to be back as much as possible. My grandpa loves you and would totally pay for me to come back anytime! I'll even Skype you every night, screw the time difference," he said making me laugh. "For the rest of the summer, we're not going to talk about college. Deal?"

"Deal," I said before kissing him.

**Jack's POV**

It broke my heart to see Kim cry. There were times when I thought about us being on different side of the country. Sure, Florida State was my dream school, but I would've gladly gone to USC with Kim if she let me. There were numerous occasion when I tried to convince Kim to let me stay. USC had a reserved spot for me for the next 4 years in case I changed my mind about Florida. Kim, being the amazing person that she is, never let me give up on my dream not matter how much it hurt her.

"Do you wanna go to the dojo," I asked trying to cheer her up.

"Sure!" I wrapped my arm around her waist and started to walk in the direction of the mall. I was determined to make these next 3 weeks worth every second. We walked through the doors and saw Rudy training a new group of students ages 8-14. I remembered my first day at the dojo: crashing through the wall and meeting Kim. I smiled at the memory before Rudy greeted us.

"Hey Jack! Hey Kim," he said giving me a bro shake and Kim a hug.

"Hi Rudy," Kim said smiling.

"Do you need any help today," I asked. Kim loved it when we helped Rudy train the new kids. Even though we were both 18, everyone in the gang always came on Wednesday to train and enjoy each other's company.

"I could always use some help around here. Everyone, this is Jack Anderson and Kim Crawford, the top students at this dojo. They're going to help us out today," Rudy said introducing us to the group of 5 kids. A little boy that closely resembled Eddie came up to us.

"Hi, I'm Justin! Eddie is my cousin," the boy said smiling.

"Hi there! I'm Kim," she said smiling at the boy.

"You're really pretty!"

"Thank you. You are definitely related to Eddie," she said smiling.

A skinny blonde kid introduced himself to us next.

"I'm Eugene. It's nice to make you acquaintances," he said holding out his hand. Kim and I both shook it and looked at each other.

"He reminds me so much of Milton," we said at the same time. A girl with long dark hair and a beanie walked up to us next.

"Sup yo. I'm Angie, but everyone calls me G," she said smacking gum between her teeth.

"Hey. I'm Jack and this is Kim," I said to the girl who greatly reminded me of Jerry.

"Jack! Kim! I want to introduce you to the best students. This is Carrie and Joe," Rudy said pointing to the two kids standing next to him. Carrie had wavy brown hair and brown eyes like mine. Joe had blonde hair and light brown eyes like Kim's. All the kids reminded us of ourselves when we first started at the dojo.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm actually meeting THE Jack and Kim! I am you biggest fan," Carrie said enthusiastically.

"Wow I didn't know we were famous," I said looking at Carrie in disbelief.

"Well I'm honored that you are our number 1 fan," Kim said smiling.

"There is NOW WAY Carrie is your number 1 fan. I AM your number 1 fan," Joe said as he pushed Carrie out of the way.

"No I am!"

"I am!"

"Well I can beat you in a sparring match," Carried yelled back.

"Fine! Let's spar right now!"

"Fine," Carrie said back as she took her spot on the mat.

The two were about to start fighting, but Kim and I grabbed both of them.

"There's no need to fight over who our biggest fan is," Kim said.

"Yeah, we're just flattered that we have fans," I said backing her up. The two eventually down and walked to opposite sides of the dojo. We finally released them and stood by Rudy.

"Those two are so in love. They remind me a lot like you two before you started dating," Rudy said looking at us.

"Yeah they do," I said thinking back to my freshmen year.

"Well it was great stopping by, but my mom needs me home for something," Kim said looking at her phone.

"All right! See you on Wednesday," Rudy said hugging us. I grabbed Kim's hand and walked out of the dojo.

"Did you have fun," I asked her.

"Yeah! It really took my mind off of things," she said as she looked off into the distance. I exactly what she was thinking about, so I kissed her tenderly.

"Remember our deal?"

"Of course."

**So here's chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed it update to come soon! Remember to review and add this story to your favorites list and story alert. Lots of love! Xxxxx **


	2. Why is this so hard?

**Hey guys! I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! Everything has been crazy since I started school 2 weeks ago. It's only the 3****rd**** week and I'm already behind in my homework :-/ Anyway, here's chapter 2! I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS but I do wish I could have Leo….**

**It's Not That Simple Chapter 2**

**Jack's POV**

Everyone in the gang wanted to get together before everyone left for college. Jerry Matinez had somehow graduated and got accepted to Syracuse in New York. Grace was going to attend Rutgers in Newark, New Jersey. Milton and Julie both got accepted to Yale, and Eddie and Grace were accepted into UVA. I was on my way to pick up Kim so we could arrive at the party together. I knocked on her door and was greeted by her mom.

"Jack! I haven't seen you in so long," she said giving me a hug.

"Hi Mrs. Crawford," I said smiling. Mr. Crawford walked into the room. After about a year of me and Kim dating, he finally started to ease off a little.

"Hi Jack," he said shaking my hand.

"Hello Mr. Crawford. You don't mind if I steal Kim away for the day, do you?"

"Of course not," he said smiling. "Are you ready for your move to Florida?"

"Just about. I'm trying to stay as long as I can. Classes start one the 30th so I'm leaving on the 28th."

"That's only two weeks away! Well, we'll miss seeing you around here," Mrs. Crawford said. Just then, Kim walked down the stairs wearing a dress that would take anyone's breath away. It was a strapless blue dress covered in flowers. She matched it with two white bracelets made of big white beads. She looked gorgeous as always, but I noticed her eyes were a little red, the way it looked after she had cried.

"Hi Jack," she said walking over and giving me a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"You ready?"

"Yup. See you later," she said giving her parents a hug.

"Don't stay out too late," Mr. Crawford said as we walked out the door. As we walked down the street, I laced my arm around Kim's waist, and she rested her head on my shoulder. After walking a bit, I heard her let out a sniffle.

"Kimmy, what's wrong," I asked already knowing the answer. She continued to whimper on my shoulder. I walked her over to a nearby bench. I looked around and noticed we were sitting on the bench where we shared our first kiss.

"Kim, please talk to me."

"I can't. I would break my promise."

"How about I make this one exception," I said giving her a small kiss. She smiled a bit, but it quickly disappeared.

"Did you hear what I was talking about with your parents?"

"Yeah… I guess with this party happening, it's all becoming real. I mean, that's the reason we're having this party isn't it? So we can say goodbye before we all leave?"

"That doesn't mean it's all over."

"It does to me. Everyone is moving away from me. Even Grace isn't going to be here with me."

"But Grace is also sad that she won't be able to see Jerry."

"But Grace can get a bus or taxi to drive here to Jerry! I have to take a plane just to see you!"

"Kim, remember I told you that my grandpa will pay for us to see each other. Everything is going to be fine. Look, I feel really bad leaving you. There have been nights when I've stayed up thinking about how horrible life is going to be without seeing you every day. Remember the day after we started going out we could barely stand being away from each other for one class. Well what I've been feeling has been 10 trillion times worse than that. I'm going to miss you like crazy. I don't think there has been anyone I've cared and loved more than I have you. We'll figure everything out, okay," I said looking her in the eye.

"Okay," she said quietly.

**Kim's POV**

I looked at Jack and kissed him in a way I had never kissed him before. I kissed him with everything I had. He kissed me back in the same way. He pulled away and hugged me. I snuggled my head in his neck and sighed. These next few weeks are going to be heaven and hell at the same time. Jack soon stood up and took my hand. His arm went to its previous place around my waist, and my head leaned on his shoulder once more. We walked to the dojo talking about missing each other and random things. We walked into the decorated dojo and saw all the people that we had grown to love. Jerry and Grace were the first to come and say hi.

"Wassup guyz," Jerry said giving me a hug and Jack a fist bump.

"Hey," Grace said smiling and giving us both hugs. Eddie and Olivia gave us similar greetings. Both of them were wearing matching UVA t-shirts and looked adorable.

"Where's Milton and Julie," I asked noticing they weren't there.

"Both of them were accepted to this early science program thing. They really wanted to be here, but they both had to get there by today. They're going to Skype us all later," Olivia said pointing to a laptop. Rudy walked out of his office wearing his skinny jeans and Bobby Wasabi t-shirt.

"Rudy, you had to wear your skinny jeans," Jerry said looking at him.

"Of course! It's a special occasion! And why not? They still fit," Rudy said triumphantly.

"Right…" everyone responded.

The party was a blast. Even though everyone appeared happy and there was joy in the air, there was also a feeling of sadness. No one wanted to admit it, but all of us were really crying inside. None of us wanted to say goodbye. I secretly wished we were still freshmen high school: immature, weird, confused, and without a care in the world. The night ended with a visit from Bobby and Skype calling Milton and Julie. Jack and I were the last ones to leave because we helped Rudy clean up. Jack walked me home and kissed me goodnight. I can't believe I only have 2 weeks left with him. Jack and spent the entire night texting each other. I guess I'm going to have to take this one day at a time.

**So here's Chapter 2! I'm going to try to update more, but with school and sports and such it's going to be a little hard. Please bear with some gaps between updates. Love you all! xxxxxxx**


	3. We have something to tell you

**Hey guys! I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I feel like it's been forever since I last wrote. School has been making me crazy busy considering my 1****st**** Quarter of my freshmen year just ended. I just want to say thank you for everyone who has been patient with my updating. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Intense fluffyness (I made it extra-long and extra-cute for you guys ****) I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**It's Not That Simple Chapter 3**

**Kim's POV**

"Goodbye." I heard in barely a whisper. I had no doubt that was Jack's voice, but I couldn't see him. All I could feel were the tears streaming down my face.

"Jack," I tried to say with no such luck. I finally got myself to open my eyes and find myself in a plane terminal. Jack was standing in front of me holding my hands. I tried to speak, but no words would leave me mouth. He gave me one last hug and looked me in the eyes.

"I need to make this easier. This has to be out final goodbye," Jack said, his eyes never leaving mine.

I wanted to scream and tell him he just made it worse. Once again, I found myself mute and helpless. He let go of my hands and started to walk towards the terminal doors. He turned one last time to look at me before the doors closed behind him. I tried to run to him, stop the doors from shutting, and get him to stay. My feet were glued to the floor. I was immobile as I watched the doors close and saw the image of Jack fade away.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I woke up with a start. I felt tears on my cheeks and slowly wiped them away. My mom ran into my room.

"Kim, are you okay? You were screaming!" My mother said franticly.

"I-I was screaming?"

"Yes sweetie. You were screaming out Jack's name so I called him before I came up. Honey, what happened?"

"This dream. It was absolutely horrible!"

"It's okay. It was only a dream," my mom said hugging me. She released me when she heard the doorbell ring. "That's probably Jack. I'll send him up."

Soon enough, I heard a small knock on my door.

"Kimmy?" Jack said peeping into my room. He saw the tears falling and immediately came to my side. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on the forehead.

"What happened, babe?" At first I didn't reply. I just leaned me head into the crook of his neck and let him hold me. Jack had seen me cry before, but I was never this vulnerable.

"Kim, it's okay. I'm right here." I looked at him and finally accepted the hard truth.

"But you won't always be…" I said looking away. Jack didn't say a word. He slowly turned me head towards his with a touch as soft as a feather. Without saying anything to me, he kissed me with a tenderness, vulnerability, and love that he never showed before. I hesitated at first, knowing that this could possibly make it worse, but I kissed him back knowing that not having him at all would be the worst thing in the world.

Jack slowly pulled back. He looked at me with all the love he had.

"I will always be here."

**Jack's POV**

I reached in my pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box. Kim didn't notice it until I got down on one knee.

"I was going to wait until our date tonight, but I just can't."

Kim looked at with a stunned look on her face. I grabbed her hand and took a deep breath.

"Kim, you're my best friend. We've gone through so much together. We've had our highs and lows. Hell it took me a year to admit that I had a crush on you!" I saw making Kim let out a giggle. "I know that I'm going to be gone, but I can't bear the thought of losing you even if we don't actually see each other. I know this is bad timing, but I do know that one day I want to marry you. Kim Crawford, will you marry me?"

Kim smiled with tears of joy falling down her face. She pulled herself towards me and kissed me with all the love in the world. She pulled away just long enough for me to slip the ring on her finger. As soon as I did, her lips were on mine once again. She pulled away giggling and hugged me.

"I'm sorry it wasn't as grand as I wanted it to be," I said as she leaned on my shoulder.

"You could've been wearing a garbage bag and not showered for I week and I wouldn't have given a damn," Kim said smiling. She looked down at her ring for the first time. She looked at awe at the beautiful gem that was now hers.

"Jack, this is gorgeous!"

"It was my mom's engagement ring. She wanted me to propose with it, and we definitely have her blessing. I'm sure your mom will be right there with her. The one person I'm worried about is your dad."

"My dad loves you. He only acts like that towards you because he knows that there's no one that could possibly be good enough for his daughter." I smiled at Kim, and she kissed me tenderly.

"I guess we have to tell my mom now," Kim said smiling as she thought about the fact that we were in fact engaged. I took her hand and led her downstairs. My mom was in the kitchen making some pancakes and bacon, like she always did when Jack was at the house early in the morning.

Kim took the lead and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Mom," Kim said getting her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Jack and I have some news." The expression on her face was unreadable.

"Kim…are you-"

"No mom!" Kim said knowing what her mom was about to say.

"Oh…uh…good. So what did u want to tell me?"

"We're engaged!" Kim said raising her hand to show her mom the ring.

"Oh my! I'm so happy for you. Jack, I have to say, I can't think of anyone as good as you for my daughter," she said hugging me. I was so happy she approved. Kim and I wouldn't have known what to do if she didn't. "But, there is one thing. Jack, may I speak to my daughter privately?"

"Of course, Mrs. Crawford," I said turning towards the living room.

**Kim's POV**

"Kim, Jack is an amazing person. I said it myself, I couldn't think of someone better for you, but with Jack going to Florida I don't know how you guys are going to make it work. Your classes are going to keep you busy and, as much as I love Jack, he still is a teenage boy."

"Mom! He would never do that to me. If he didn't love me as much as he did than would he have proposed to me? This is a promise mom. We're not planning on anything coming between us except for state lines."

"I know that you love each other. I know Jack would never do that to you, but things do get complicated sometimes. I just don't want you to end up heart broken. And it's not just Jack I'm worried about. You'll be facing temptations too."

"Look, I'm not going to do anything and neither is Jack. Now I'm not exactly sure you approve of our engagement."

"Honey, I do approve. I'm happy that you're happy. Sure I would've wanted you two to wait a couple more years, but how can I not be happy for you?"

"Thanks mom," I said giving her a hug. I walked into the living room and saw Jack sitting comfortably on the couch watching Sports Center.

"Everything okay?" He asked getting up from the couch.

"Yeah, everything is perfect," I said hugging him.

"Do you want to go out? Maybe go to the beach or to a movie?"

"I'd love that." I went upstairs and changed into a white dress with yellow flats. I grabbed a bag and filled it with a bathing suit and my wallet. I made my way downstairs to go.

Jack took me to a movie and then to the beach. I laid myself on a blanket and reached out my hand to call Jack over. The diamond on my ring sparkled in the sunlight. Jack sat down next to me and hugged me around my waist.

"Kimmy, come to the water with me," Jack whined like a 5 year old. Now I know that I should've just gone with him, but me, being the stubborn person that I am, wouldn't even let the guy I love get me off my blanket.

"Jack! Jack seriously! No! Jack put me down! JACKSON ANDERSON PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I screamed as he picked me up in the bridal position and walked to the ocean.

"I don't think so babe," he said smiling. I had no other choice but to distract him with something else to save my hair. I kissed him and he immediately started kissing back. I was too mad about him getting me off the blanket that I didn't realize we were already a couple feet in the water. I didn't care though because I was too busy kissing Jack. He put me down and started pulling me deeper in the ocean. By the time Jack stopped, the water was at my shoulders.

"Things like this never cease to get old," Jack said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I know," I said kissing him once more. I pulled away and hugged him.

"I can't believe we're actually engaged," Jack said into my ear.

"I love you."

"I love you more than you'll ever know," Jack said before kissing me.

We got back to the beach after a bout of an hour of swimming with a little bit of kissing.

I looked down at my ring to make sure it was still there. I just couldn't believe that we were engaged.

"So what do you want to do now," Jack asked after we had changed.

"Why don't we go over to the dojo? I'm sure Rudy could use some help with the kids we met the last time we were there."

"As you wish," Jack said smiling.

We walked to the dojo, only to find that Rudy was packing some stuff up.

"Rudy, what's going on," I asked a little panicky.

"Oh hey guys," Rudy said noticing that we were standing there. "My mom is getting on me for being a pack rat so I'm clearing everything before she comes to visit."

"Need any help?" Jack asked.

"I could always use some help around here." As I was putting some stuff in one of the numerous boxes, Rudy noticed my ring.

"Kim, is that what I think it is?"

"Huh?"

"Is that an engagement ring?!"

"Yeah, it is," Jack said happily.

**So that's the end of the chapter. Sorry the ending sucked. I didn't really know when to stop the chapter so the end is kinda just there. Oh well. So I'll try to update soon! I promise! Remember Horan Hugs not whores and drugs :P**


	4. You know I love you, right?

**First of all I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! With school and cheer and everything else going on in my life I couldn't find any time to update. I put a lot of fluff in this one ****You should be very grateful for this update because I'm supposed to be studying for my midterm exams, but instead I'm risking my Spanish and history (my two worst subjects) midterm grades to update. I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**It's Not That Simple Chapter 3**

**Jack's POV**

**2 weeks later**

I still can't believe I actually found the courage to propose to her! These past two weeks have been pure bliss. We've been inseparable since I popped the question. Hell, she's been sleeping at my house for the past week. I falling asleep next to her, but I know that it's going to in 5 days when I leave for Florida. Now I don't want you to get the wrong impression. Kim and I just sleep. We don't have sex we sleep. Every night, I wrap her in my arms and we sleep. Kim and I want to wait till we're married, but sleeping with her by side is the best thing to me. It's the most perfect thing in the world.

Kim was able to get her aunt to lend us her beach house, so Kim and I are spending our last few days together at Santa Cruz beach in a seaside house. So here we are, in my room packing up our bags for a stay at, in the opinion of Kim, the best beach in California.

"Damn it!" Kim shrieked.

"Babe what's wrong?" I asked her with concern in my voice.

"All my bathing suits are ruined! Let Grace and Olivia use them for their fashion project they were working on and now all my bathing suits have paint or glue on them," Kim explained.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned into me and I kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Kim, it's going to be okay. Let's just go to the mall and I'll buy you some new bathing suits, okay?"

"Yeah, you just want to see me model bikinis for you," Kim chuckled.

"Ha ha, so what? We are going to the beach and I want you to be the envy of all the girls there," I smiled.

"Okay, fine. Let's go now so we can be back early so we can leave early."

"Looks like someone is a little eager for this trip," I said as I led her out of the house.

"Well, I get you all to myself for 5 days, who wouldn't be excited?"

We headed down the Seaford mall and walked into Pac Sun. Kim rushed over to the rack and started picking out tops and bottoms. Once she had 5 tops and 3 bottoms, she headed to the fitting room. She walked out in a stunning hot pink top with wavy ripples on it and a plain black bottom.

"What do ya think," She asked.

"I think it looks amazing on you… but you do know that you look good in anything," I said smirking.

Kim blushed.

"Shut up. You have to say that," she said still blushing.

"But it's true," I said giving her a quick kiss. Kim looked amazing in everything she tried on and I ended up buying all 5 tops and she insisted on paying for the bottoms. We walked out of the store and decided to go to Falafel Phil's for lunch. We walked in and were greeted by Phil.

"Hello my favorite customers!" Phil said in his strong accent.

"Hey Phil," Kim and I said in unison. We went to our usual booth and ordered babagenush **(A/N sorry don't know how to spell it) **poppers.

**Kim's POV**

Our food came and we just sat there and relaxed. I looked at the poppers and remembered the time when Carson came back to the dojo. _I wonder what happened to him._

I noticed that Jack had a distant look in his eyes. I had a strong feeling that I knew what he was thinking about. This was probably the first time I had seen him think over what would happen once we got back from the trip. It hurt me to see him in pain and I know that he felt like this every time I would think about what was going to happen. Instead of asking him to confirm my thoughts, I kissed him tenderly and lovingly. I pulled away from the kiss, and Jack smiled down at me. He hugged me close to his side and kissed me on the forehead. No words were spoken, but we were speaking to each other. We could feel each other's pain. There were no words to explain the emotions we had when we walked back to Jack's house. Sadness, happiness, love, sorrow, loss, gain. All these emotions were running through us. A word wasn't spoken the entire time we walked. We just held each other close the entire walk back to Jack's house.

"Jack, honey, I'm heading out and I won't be able to see you before you leave so I hope you guys have a safe trip," Mrs. Brewer said as she headed out of the house.

"Okay, bye mom," Jack said kissing her on the cheek. She gave me a hug and walked out of the door. Jack exhaled deeply and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Babe?" I asked confused by his actions. A single tear fell from his eye. I wiped it away with my thumb and cupped his cheek.

"You know I love you, right?" Jack said, his voice slightly breaking and looking straight into my eyes. Seeing him cry made me shed a tear or two.

"Of course I do. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you, not even the 2,000 miles that will keep us apart," I said smiling as tears continued to fall from my eyes. Jack's tears seemed to fall harder as he hugged me closer to his chest.

"Look at us," Jack said with a slight chuckle. "Here we are about to leave for a getaway to one of the best beaches in the world and we're standing here crying." I laughed a little and hugged him once more.

"I love you," I said looking him in the eyes.

"I know."

Soon after our little crying session, Jack and I snuggled on the couch and watched a movie. The next thing I knew, Jack was waking me up at 4:30 AM so we could finish packing and leave at 5. I turned on my side so that I was facing him. I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Good morning," I said smiling.

"Good morning to you, too," he said returning the kiss. "We have half an hour before we leave."

"Okay. I'll just shower when we get there," I said getting up. Jack followed me to his room where out mostly packed suitcases were. I started putting the bathing suits Jack and I bought in my suitcase. Jack laced his arms around my waist and started leaving little kiss along my shoulder and neck. I turned around and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back with just as much passion. His tongue grazed my lip and I gladly granted him access. My arms wrapped around his neck while his arms held my waist against his torso. His arms ran down my sides as mine ran through his hair. I pulled away slightly, but Jack quickly captured my lips again. Jack lay one last kiss on my lips and pulled away, still holding on to me.

"What was that for," I asked smiling.

"Just because I love you," he said grinning back at me. We looked at the clock and it said 4:50. It looks like time does fly when you're having fun ;). Jack and I quickly finished packing and put our bags in the trunk of Jack's green Chevy truck. Jack started the car and we were off. When we got on the main road, Jack grabbed my hand and kissed my finger with my engagement ring in it.

"I love you," Jack said simply.

"I love you, too," I replied back.

**So here's the chapter! I hope you enjoyed the fluffiness and everything **** Am I the only one super pumped for the new season? I mean Jack and Kim are finally together! Lots of love from kiviloves xxxxx**


	5. Beach Week and Sad Endings

**Hello everybody! So if you follow me, you'll know that I recently posted a new one0shot based off of one of my favorite shows Degrassi. I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update lately but I'm not going to lie, I've been going through some sad fictional deaths lately. Anyway, cheer is now over and the new season starts next month so on with an update. I DON'T OWN KICKING IT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Kim's POV**

I slowly started to open my eyes and take in my surroundings. I was sitting in Jack's truck with my head on the window and my hand intertwined with him. Jack was humming softly to the song playing on the radio. I smiled at I got up and kissed Jack on the cheek.

"Good morning, my princess," jack said cheekily.

"Good morning, my prince," I said right back. I looked out the window and saw the sun coming up from behind the tree line on the side of the highway.

"What time is it," I asked curiously.

"7:30 on the dot."

"Do you need me to drive? You must be exhausted."

"No, I'm fine. Do you want to pull over and get some breakfast?"

"I'd love that," I said as Jack signaled into the next lane. In 10 minutes, we were sitting in a pretty decent rest area trying to figure out what to eat. We noticed a Starbucks and got in line together. Jack wrapped his arms around my waist from behind laid his head on my shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered quietly.

"I love you, too," I said as I leaned myself against him. We finally got to the front of the line and the barista took our orders. I ordered a Caramel Macchiato and Jack ordered a Caramel Mocha Latter. We also got some breakfast sandwiches and waited for our food and drinks to be ready. When our orders were called, I realized that the barista had left a message on my cup. It said 'to the prettiest girl I'll see today' with his number next to it. Jack noticed it and immediately tensed up, the way he always did when he got jealous or mad.

"Babe, calm down," I said looking him in the eyes.

"The nerve of some people," Jack said angrily.

"Ignore it, Jack. He's an idiot who is half the man you are by putting this on my cup when you and I are obviously together," I said kissing me on the cheek. He finally began to relax as we sat ourselves down at a table.

"How much farther is the house from here?"

"Well we have about 2 hours left," Jack said checking his phone.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

"I'm fine. You can just relax while we go."

"Okay then."

As we ate, we heard someone call us. We turned around and saw Riley standing behind me, the same Riley that was a jerk freshmen year and tried cheating on me with my best friend.

"I don't believe it," Riley said looking at us.

"I don't, either," Jack said rather bitterly.

"What are you doing here, Riley?" I asked questioningly.

"Well I'm on my way to visit my mom's house in LA. I stopped here for breakfast with my girlfriend. I could ask the same to you."

I could tell Jack wasn't exactly happy that Riley was interrupting our breakfast which left me to be the one to talk to him.

"Jack and I are actually going to stay in my aunt's house in Santa Cruz for the last few days before classes start. Where's your girlfriend. I'm sure she's looking for you."

"Oh, she's sitting at the table over there. She was actually the first to recognize you guys. I just came over here to see if it was actually here. Here she comes now."

Jack and I are shocked when we see the girl that walks up next to Riley. It's none other than Donna Tobin. _Well they would seem like the perfect evil couple together. Maybe two negatives do make a positive_ I thought to myself.

"Hey guys," Donna said to us. Surprisingly she wasn't just talking to Jack this time.

"Hey," Jack and I said in a surprised unison.

"Well Riley and I have to get going if we want to get there before lunch time. It was nice seeing you guys," Donna said as she and Riley started to leave.

"It was nice to see you, too. Bye," I said.

"Wow I can't believe that just happened," Jack said after they left.

"Yeah, who knew they would get together. Ever since Riley left Seaford, I didn't think I'd see him ever again."

"Same. Oh well. Are you ready to go?"

"Yup," I said as Jack took my hand and, with his free hand, grabbed the tray of trash. He threw it away and we talked back to the car.

"Hopefully the rest of the ride will be less boring now that you're awake," Jack said as he opened the car door for me.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was exhausted from that beach date."

"It's no problem. I'm just happy that you enjoyed yourself," he said as he started the engine. In no time, we were back on the highway singing along to Kiss You by One Direction. I love it whenever Jack sings. He has the voice of an angel. He could give the boys of One Direction a run for their money. The song ended and Jack kissed me quickly on the lips. Even after 4 years, his kiss still leaves me breathless. He held my hand as he drove, and we were soon pulling into the driveway of my aunt's house. I unlocked the door and Jack carried in our luggage. He placed them by the door and immediately engulfed me in a hug. He started to kiss my neck and found my sweet spot. I moaned in pleasure before he attacked my lips.

**Jack's POV**

I loved kissing Kim. Her lips were so soft and no matter how many times I've kissed her I'm still in awe of her. I attacked her lips and our tongues fought for dominance. Kim finally gave in and explored the mouth that had become so familiar to me. It came to a point when we both had to get this thing called air and were forced to pull away from each other's lips. Our foreheads remained touching as our breath mixed.

"I'm guessing you've wanted to do that for a while," Kim said as she looked at me smiling.

"Ever since we left the house. I can only survive without your kisses for so long." I kissed her once more. It wasn't a rough kiss, but a loving one. I know that their Kim's favorite kind.

The next five days seemed to fly by. Every day would be the same. We would wake up cuddling each other and then head to the beach. We would eat sandwiches on the beach and then go out for dinner. Then we would come home and watch a movie or just simply enjoy each other's company. Everything was perfect, but all too soon the day we both dreaded came. On our last night at the house, Kim and I just laid there on the bed holding each other and crying. It was so hard to feel helpless when Kim cried on my shoulder and I hugged her close, my own tears mingling with hers. We said we loved each other so much that there was no way anyone could doubt our love for each other. The drive home was almost as worse. There were so many times that I wished I could just turn the car around and go back to the house and pretend that we were freshmen in high school again. The entire ride, Kim sat looking out the window with her fingers intertwined with mine. Every so often, I would hear her sniffle and see her wipe away tears with her hand. We both realized that it was time to accept the hard truth. We won't be able to be with each other and be with each other every day. We both had to accept it. That's why it was so hard to walk through those terminal doors. I turned around and I saw Kim wiping away the tears that were flowing from her eyes. I ran back to her and kissed her with all the love in the world.

"I love you, don't you ever forget that," I said as I kissed her once more.

"I love you, too. More than you'll ever know," she said as she hugged me tight. Sadly, the last call for my flight was called and I had to leave. I walked through the terminal doors and turned around just fast enough to catch one last glimpse of Kim before the shut behind me. I found my seat and wiped the tears from my eyes. I went to turn off my phone and saw a picture of Kim and me as my background. It was from the beach. We were lying on a blanket kissing. I wiped away the tears that I didn't feel fall and put my phone away. This is going to be harder than I thought.

**So there's the chapter. Sorry for the depressing ending but I felt like it was time for the heartbreaking departure of Jack. Like I said earlier, I will now have more time to update since my schedule is starting to clear up. Remember to add this story to your favorites and follow the story for the next update. There's always enough kivielove to go around **


	6. The first couple hours

**Hey guys I'm back! This update is long overdue and I apologize for that. Well now it's summer so hopefully there will be more updates and they will be more frequent. I can't believe it's been 4 months since I updated. Things have just been so crazy. In fact I'm typing this with a sprained finger, but that another story haha. **

**OH AND AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT DIED DURING THE LAST EPISODE?!**

**I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to Wipe your eyes, for being an amazing human being who has been waiting for me to put this chapter up. There's another surprise for you to come!**

**I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

**It's Not So Simple Chapter 6**

**Recap**

_"I love you, don't you ever forget that," I said as I kissed her once more._

_"I love you, too. More than you'll ever know," she said as she hugged me tight. Sadly, the last call for my flight was called and I had to leave. I walked through the terminal doors and turned around just fast enough to catch one last glimpse of Kim before the shut behind me. I found my seat and wiped the tears from my eyes. I went to turn off my phone and saw a picture of Kim and me as my background. It was from the beach. We were lying on a blanket kissing. I wiped away the tears that I didn't feel fall and put my phone away. This is going to be harder than I thought._

**Kim's POV**

I spent the entire drive home staring out the window, looking at all the airplanes taking off, wishing I knew which one Jack was on. I gave up on trying to wipe the tears away and just let them fall freely. I realized I was wearing one of his sweatshirts that strongly smelled of his cologne. I wrapped it tightly around me as fresh tears began to fall from my eyes. My mom reached over and rubbed my arm comfortingly.

"Kim, it's going to be okay. I promise," my mom said in an attempt to comfort me.

"I don't know how anything will be okay with him so far away from me," I said as I began sobbing even harder.

"Sweety, I know that this is hard for you. But, give it time and I promise you that you will feel so much better. I know Jack, he will never do anything that he knew would be hard on you. He's probably sitting on that plane miserable, but the last thing that he wants is for you to be unhappy."

"I can't help it mom!" I yelled, not meaning to be so loud.

"I know. I'm sorry you have to go through this," my mom said removing her hand from my arm, refocusing on the road ahead of us. After a few minutes of absolute silence, I finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you mom. You didn't deserve that," I said apologetically.

"It's okay, baby. I'll probably never understand what you're feeling, but I can imagine how hard this is on you. I don't blame you for being frustrated and angry," my mom said as she parked our car in our driveway. We both got out of the car, and my mom walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back as new tears began to fall once again. She broke our embrace and walked me inside with her arms around my shoulders. My dad greeted us at the door.

"Hey, princess," my dad said giving me a hug. After he let me go, I walked upstairs to my room and laid on my bed to cry, without my parents or anyone else around. I wrapped Jack's sweater even tighter around me as I sobbed harder than I had before. How was I supposed to survive without Jack nearby? For the past 3 years, we have pretty much been inseparable. To make matters worse, I couldn't talk to him for another 5 hours because of his flight. I continued to cry until I fell into a dreamless, meaningless, and restless sleep.

**Jack's POV**

After I put my bag in the compartment and turned my phone on airplane mode, I settled into my seat and prepared for lift off. I looked at my wrist and saw the J+K bracelet Kim made me for our second first date after we got back together freshmen year. I looked out the window next to my seat before any more tears could fall. After I was almost positive that the tears would hold up, I looked to see the person who I would be sitting next to for the next 5 hours of the flight. Sitting next to me was a girl about my age with dark black hair and shockingly blue eyes. I noticed that her eyes were a bit swollen and red, like she had just cried. She looked like she was a little out of it, not really paying attention to what was going on around her. I was almost positive I probably looked the same way.

"Are you okay," I said, snapping her out of her trance.

"Um, yeah…I guess," she said half-heartedly. She turned and looked at my face for the first time. I saw her examine my face, taking into account my swollen and red eyes. "Are you okay," she said mimicking my question.

"Not exactly," I managed to say, despite the lump in my throat. "I'm Jack, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ashley."

"Not to be nosy or anything, but it looks like you've been crying."

"Oh, right. It's a long story, but basically, I just had to say goodbye to my boyfriend. He's studying at USC and I'm going to be studying at Florida State," Ashley said with a sad look in her eye.

"Wow, what a coincidence. I'm pretty sure you noticed the redness of my eyes. I just did the same thing with my girlfriend. Ironically she's studying in USC as well, while I'm going to Florida State," I explained in astonishment.

"I guess it really is a coincidence," she said in a surprised tone.

I began to talk to her, sharing stories from Seaford and telling her about Kim and the gang. She told me she was originally from Anaheim and told me about her boyfriend Connor. After chatting for 2 hours, our conversation began to die down. Ashley put in her headphones and gazed into space, her sadness still apparent in her blue eyes. I looked out the window once more and watched as we sailed over the clouds. My mind found its ways back to Kim, and sadness slowly began to set in once more. I wondered what she was doing, how she was, what she was thinking about. Before I knew it, I fell into a haunting sleep, clouded with images and scenes of a depressed and lonely Kim.

**Ashley's POV**

I can't believe how coincidental it was that I met Jack. We came from similar backgrounds and were both going through a tough time. I continued to listen to music and let my mind wander back to Connor. I already missed his blonde hair, green eyes, and sweet smile. A tear escaped from my eye, which I quickly wiped away with the sleeve of Connor's sweatshirt that I was wearing. Yup, it still smelled like him. I looked over at Jack and noticed that he had fallen asleep. His eyes were closed tightly and he looked distressed. I shook his arm in an attempt to wake him up from looked like a bad dream.

"Jack? Jack, come on. Wake up. It's just a bad dream, I promise," I said as I continued to shake his arm. His eyes snapped open, and he began to breathe heavily.

"Hey, you okay," I asked with concern in my voice.

"Um…not really. I'm just going to get a drink from one of the attendants," he said getting up from his seat.

"Alright," I said, letting him though. I watched as he walked to the back of the plane and disappeared into the attendants' area. That's when it hit me, if Jack and I were going to survive the separation from the people that we loved the most, we would have to be there for each other. Not as a replacement for Connor and Kim, but as a friend.

**Kim's POV**

After tossing and turning for 3 hours in a sort of half-sleep, I finally got up from my bed. I checked the time and realized I wouldn't be able to talk to Jack for another 2 hours. I looked around my room and saw Jack in everything. The window reminded me of the many nights when he would climb the tree outside and sneak in. Those nights were always spent with his arms wrapped around me, sweet exchanges of words, and loving kisses. My eyes went from the window to my desk. A photo album I had once made for us, sat on top of a stack of my journals. One day, when Jack had come over, he found my stash of journals and insisted on reading through all of them. As embarrassing as it was, it turned out that he had his own stash of journals, as well. I grabbed my journal and opened to a random page. Glued to the top of the page was a picture of Jack and me at our senior picnic surrounded by our friends. The entry was all about how Jerry snorted Nerds candy on dare from Grace, Milton got attacked by a bird, Eddie winning the hotdog eating contest, and Jack and I disappearing for an hour and half. I remembered how we walked to a nearby park and pretty much spent the entire time making out. A sad smile crept onto my face as put the journal down and picked up the photo album. All my favorite memories from the last 4 years were documented in this photo album that Jack helped me put together. I spent the next hour lying on my bed, looking through all the pictures. Tear began to fall once more. I didn't bother wiping them away. Instead, I just wrapped Jack's sweatshirt tightly around me once more. How is it possible that I miss him this much already?

**So here's the chapter that I know a lot of you have been waiting for. **

**Wipe your eyes, did you enjoy your little surprise?**

**New chapter is in the works and will be posted shortly **** Remember to be silly, be honest and be kind. Always enough Kivielove to go around!**


End file.
